The Story of Remus Lupin
by AveMacDon
Summary: The story of the woman who helped make Remus Lupin the man he is, is finally told to Tonks, by non other than Sirius Black.
1. Remus, a married man

**A/N So hey guys! I just want to say that I hope you like this fic. It will be multi-chapter, and believe me when I say, the chapters will be way longer than the first one.**

**Nothing belongs to me, those rights go to the lovely, wonderful J.K Rowling. All I own is a notebook, some pens, an imagination and a unicorn... but Victoria is my own creation, so I kinda own her, just not the universe that she lives in and in which I wish I could live. **

The Story of Remus Lupin

"Sirius?" Tonks stood at the door of the study, where Sirius currently sat at the large, mahogany desk, his feet up and a photo album perched on his lap.

"Yeah?" he asked, closing the photo album and placing it on the desk.

"Why is Remus so guarded about love?" She asked, sitting down on the musty old couch, which sat opposite the desk.

""Well, it's a simple explanation, isn't it? Everyone Remus has ever loved is gone. He lost everyone: Lily, James, his parents, myself at one point, he lost the person he thought Peter was, her lost Vic… He's afraid that if he let's anyone else in, he'll lose them."

That did make a lot of sense and was weirdly insightful for Sirius… but one name was unknown to Tonks. "Who's Vic?"

"Victoria…" Tonks shook her head. "Remus never told you about Victoria?", he asked, shocked.

"No, he didn't! Who is Victoria?"

"Victoria Lupin…"

"Was she his sister?"

"No, she was his wife."


	2. Victoria Dumbledore

**A/N: So, SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE! Life really has been catching up with me lately. So any who…. Luckily for all of us, I have pretty much written the whole story, just have a few more little things to go, so updates will hopefully be frequent, seeing as I just need to type everything up (I prefer to write by hand so… plus, typing for me takes forever anyway). Next update will either be Sunday or sometime next week, probably Friday. I'll try my super duper hardest to get it up on Sunday Fun day though. Sorry for the super long A/N too… woops, didn't mean for it to be this long, though, if you are reading this, I applaud you. clap, clap**

**IMPORTANT: Sirius' memories are **_**italicized.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except Victoria, she is still mine. They are all just kinda hanging out with me in my head for a while though, but their true owner is the Wonderful J.K Rowling.**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>"Remus was married!" Tonks shrieked. How could he not tell her? Why had no one told her?<p>

"Yes, he was. Now be quiet. If Remus didn't tell you, I doubt he wanted you to know. If you keep screaming it to the whole house, Remus will find out that I told you and there will probably be hell to pay. Plus, you'll wake up mother. I don't think I should tell you about her, anyway."

"No, please tell me more. I promise I'll be quiet," she mimed sipping her lips.

"Why do you even want to know about her?"

"Because she helped make Remus that man he is today. I need to know about her, Sirius."

"How touching… fine, fine. I'll tell you about her."

* * *

><p><em>We first met her in out fifth year. James, Remus, Peter (ick) and I were on our way to Charms when we saw this girl walking our way. She was beautiful. Blond, blue eyed, yet she wasn't frail, fragile or girly. She was a badass. She had on these super tight jeans and combat boots. I mean, wow.<em>

_"Victoria Dumbledore!" bellowed a familiar voice from behind us, yet instead of its usual prim tone, it was loving. Minerva McGonagall was standing right behind the now identified girl._

_"Aunt Minnie!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. She got really weird stares and glares from everyone in the corridor._

_"Now, now dear… It's Professor McGonagall…" she explained in a motherly tone, while hugging Victoria._

_"I know, but you'll always be Aunt Minnie to me." _

_"I know Victoria, now head off to Albus's office. The password is-"_

_"Chocolate Frogs. He hasn't changed it since I was here last."_

_"Well then," McGonagall giggled. Yes, she really did giggle. It was so off putting. "Of you go."_

_As Victoria walked by the Marauders and I, she winked. I'm pretty sure all of our jaws hit the floor._

_"I believe we have just found the girl equivalent or you, Sirius," James smirked._

_"No, she seems polite and is a girl and is ridiculously attractive and probably has some self-respect and is totally out of our league," Moony muttered._

_"You've never even met her Moony, how would you know?" I asked, arms crossed. I really wanted an actually Marauder-ish girl in our house or year or hell, school._

_"I dunno… I could just read her really well." He shrugged._

_"But no one else can call McGonagall Minnie and live to tell the tale," James explained._

_"She call her Aunt Minnie. They're probably related… or close."_

_"Whatever you say mate, she was hot."_

_That night, while we were in the common room, doing homework with some of the girls in our year (Well, Remus and the girls were working, James and I were playing chess and Peter was asleep), Lily came down from the girl's dorms, Victoria I'm Super Hot Dumbledore in tow._

_"Well, guys, this is Victoria Dumbledore, she's Professor Dumbledore's niece. Vic, this Remus, Margaret, Alice and Marlene, those two playing chess are James and Sirius and that one sleeping is Peter."_

_"It's nice to meet you all," she said, smiling at each and everyone of us. We all said hello in turn._

_"It's nice to meet you too," I said, winking at her. Sure, I may have been flirting a little, but, she was smoking'._

_"Sirius is taken," Margaret 'informed' her, quite coldly in my opinion. Sure, Margaret and I had 'seen' each other a few times, but I'm Sirius Black, I don't get tied down for just any girl._

_"Honey, if I had wanted to get into his pants, I would've done so when I saw him earlier today," she shrugged._

_"You seem like more of a Slytherin that a Gryffindor to me. Are you sure you're in the right house?" Margaret asked with mock sweetness. God, girls are so catty._

_"You seem more like a bitch than a girl to me. Are you sure you're the right species?" she asked, with the same sweetness as Margaret. She was brilliant. It was that moment that I knew I needed to be friends with her. "Well, I've got to go and see Minnie. Got to get my schedule." With that, she left the common room._

_"She is officially my new best friend," I announced to everyone._

_"Hey!" Yelled Prongs, Moony and Wormtail._

_"Have you ever been that brilliant? I think not!"_

_"You do have a point" Moony murmured, returning to his Potions essay._

* * *

><p>"That's how you all met?" Tonks asked, bemused.<p>

"Yeah… She was such a badass. I wish you two could've known each other. You would've liked her," Sirius said quietly, gazing at the photo album on the desk.

"I wish I could've too. She seemed brilliant."

"She was remarkable. Could always spare a minute or smile, no matter who you were. She even friends with Snape, believe it or not!"

"Really?" Tonks asked, surprised.

"I know, we were all surprised. But it only lasted a year. He ended up saying all these things and she was just couldn't deal with it anymore."

"Why does no one ever talk about her?"

"It hurts too much. She died for one of the worst reasons out of all of us. Those who died where protecting something or helping someone or doing something… she died because of who she was. Though being in the Order didn't help any of us very much… I wish I still had them all…"

"Will you tell me more about her?" Tonks asked quietly.

"Of course I will."

**A/N 2: So guys, chapter two ya'll. Did you guys like it? I hope you did. Chapter three will be up on Sunday or Friday, for those of you who didn't want to read the long ass A/N at the top... **

**~AveMacDon**


	3. The Adopted Marauder and her werewolf

**A/N: So, my lovely readers, guess who updated! WOHO! So, this chapter two and this chapter (chapter 3) will be pretty much representative of how long most of the chapters will be, just thought I'd let you know. Though, chapter lengths will be subject to change, so I'm not going to promise you that the chapters will always be the same length. **

**IMPORTANT: Sirius' memories are in _italics._**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Harry Potter characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. Victoria is still mine though; she just doesn't live in my world, if that makes any sense. (I hope it does)**

* * *

><p><em>It was sixth year when Moony and young Victoria Dumbledore finally got together.<em>

_After the wondrous fist day we met, the Marauders and I sort of adopted Vic. She became one of the Marauders, though she still had 'girl friends'. She would help us with the planning of pranks, but she would only help put them into action if it wasn't 'high risk', if you know what I mean._

_She used to help keep us in check, force us to be respectful, which was a blessing to ol' Moony, seeing as he finally had someone to help control us. When Lily joined the crew, Lily and Vic became pretty much inseparable._

_We all knew that Victoria and Remus liked each other. Apart from the fact that they had both admitted it to different people (Victoria told Lily, Remus was forced into admitting it by Prongsie and I, who then went and told Lily), we knew they were pretty much in love with each other by the way they would light up when the other was in the room, or the way they looked at each other, much like the way you and Moony look at each other._

_It was October and some how we had all convinced Remus to tell Victoria about his feelings, but sadly he was beaten to the punch, by non other than Victoria herself._

_"Hey Remus, can I talk to you?" Vic asked as we all went back to the common room after supper._

_"Sure, come on," he led her up to our dorm._

_Once they were out of view, we did what every best friend would do, we ran after them. Luckily for us, not so much for them, Remus had left the door to our dorm open. Lily, James and I crouched outside, listening in. Don't look at me like that Tonskie, you know you'd do exactly the same thing._

_"Look Remus, I need to tell you something that's really important and you just need to hear me out and listen, then you can say whatever, because I've held this in for way too long._

_"I know that there are some rumors about me and guys and such, which are all completely untrue. My heart and my soul and my everything have only belong to one person… You. I am head over heels in love with you and it's completely alright if you don't feel the same way, because I just needed for you to at least know how I felt."_

_"Victoria Dumbledore", Remus stated, "I have been completely and utterly in love with you for a very long time."_

_"Really?" she asked hopefully._

_"Yes! Really!" James and I yelled, though, sadly, they didn't hear us._

_"Really," Remus said._

_Suddenly, there was silence and we all knew exactly what they were doing._

_"Get some, Moony," James said, fist pumping._

_"Aww… They are so cute," Lily cooed._

_"Oi! Don't defile our dorm, 'kay Remus?" I yelled. Peals of laughter sounded from the room as Lily, James and I fled._

* * *

><p>"I know I should be jealous, but that is adorable!"<p>

"Sadly, they were adorable. They gave James and Lily a run for their money. She helped Remus out of his shell even more than we did. You know how happy Remus can get sometimes, how extroverted he can be?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he was like that pretty much all the time."

"Tell me more, tell me more Sirius!" Tonks squealed, getting way too excited.

"Fine, fine," Sirius huffed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: So guys, hopefully the next chapter will either be up tonight if I'm feeling up to it, or it'll be up on Friday, seeing as I won't have time to update any other time. **

**I don't want to sound like I'm fishing for reviews, if you would like to review or comment or whatever, please feel free, but you don't have to, 'cause I live in a free country and Ave Land is a free country (but not an actual country, though, a girl can dream), so you ain't forced to do anything. **

**~AveMacdon**


	4. Hex Him Into Next Season

**A/N: OH MY GOSH GUYS! I updated a day early! Do you love me now? Heh... So anyway, sorry about the shortness of this chapter... But I personally really love this chapter. The last chapter, I felt, was kinda filler, but this one, I must say, I am very proud of. But... DON'T HATE ON SNAPE! In my mind, he was kinda feeling out of it, like he had to impress the rest of his Slytherin cronies. Any who... might be able to get another chapter up tonight if I can, if not, I'll upload sometime in the next few days. **

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't owm the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, as much as I wish I did. J.K Rowling owns them. **

* * *

><p><em>Our fourth year was when Snivilus and Victoria were friends. They fell out because Snape had been saying some horrid things about Vic. He was bragging to his Slytherin friends about how he had her, how they were sleeping together and that was the tame stuff.<em>

_Remus and I heard him talking about her one day and had finally had enough. We'd decided that we were going to 'confront' Snivilus, which means we were going to hex the shit out of him… Hey! Don't give me that look! Sure, Remus has never condoned violence, but when someone hurts or speaks badly about someone he loves, Prefect Remus goes out the window and Moony comes out to play._

_We found Snape by the lake, luckily (for us, not so much him), he was alone._

_"Hey Snivilus!" I bellowed. He spun around so quickly, he probably got whiplash (and grease went flying everywhere)._

_"What can I do for you two?" he sneered. "Are you lost without your leader and lackey?"_

_"Listen Severus," Moony said coolly. "We've heard what you've been saying about Victoria to your worthless friends."_

_"You mean your whory little friend?"_

_"Hey! Don't you dare call her that!" Moony yelled, aiming his wand at Snape's neck and starting to mutter a hex._

_"Hey!" Someone yelled from behind us. Behind us on the hill stood Victoria, her hands on her neck. "What in the hell do you three think you're doing?"_

_"We were just going to hex him into next season," I replied, trying not to cower. Vic could be mighty scary when she was angry._

_"He's not worth it," she said, coming over and grabbing our arms. She started to drag us away, when Snivilus, quite stupidly, decided to speak._

_"You've been sleeping with them too?"_

_"Listen Snape," she said, marching right up to him. "I've heard everything you've been saying to your evil little friends, all of it untrue. When I first met you, I decided to ignore all the things people said about you. I gave you the benefit of the doubt. Everyone deserves a fair chance in my books. You've just proved all of them right, which is sad because I know you're a good person but sadly your actions have just lost you a friend. Goodbye Snape." She then proceeded to drag Moony and I off, leaving a stunned Severus in our wake._

* * *

><p>"She truly said all that?" Tonks asked.<p>

"Yeah, she truly did. She was remarkable."

"Tell me more, please?"

"Of course I will. It feels great to be able to talk about her again, without it hurting se much… So, what do you want to hear about?"

"When did they get engaged?"


	5. Moony, a Marauder, a Married Man

**A/N: DON'T HATE ME! This chapter is really short, but I'll update again today, so don't despair. Oh, and, one of my lovely reviewers (I have seven reviews! Which makes me a happy little clam), any way, one of my lovely reviewers FUNKYFISH1996, your review made me LAWL hardcore, and so this chapter is dedicated to you and the rest of my lovely reviewers, whom I love.**

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own them, sorry**

* * *

><p><em>After Hogwarts, Victoria and Lily moved in together, while the Marauders and I lived together.<em>

_On night, all of us were over at Lily and Victoria's, though Remus and Vic were nowhere to be found. We all were sitting in the kitchen, talking and drinking, when we heard and un-Godly shriek coming from Vic's room. Unsure what the hell was going on, we all rushed to her room. What we saw was something we had not expected… No! Not that! Get your mind out of the dirty gutter!_

_Inside the room, we found Remus and Victoria hugging… well more like Remus standing there and Victoria being a total Koala, arms and legging wrapped around poor Moony. She was giggling like crazy! We all stood in the doorway, thoroughly confused. Seeing us standing there, they untangled themselves._

_"Remus proposed!"_

_Lily shrieked and ran forward, pulling Vic into a bone-crushing hug. The guys and I stood, shocked while Remus shifted uncomfortably, scratching the back of his neck, looking very sheepish._

_"So, mate, you finally proposed, huh?" James asked, going and patting Moony on the back._

_"Yeah… err…. I guess…"_

_"Congrats!" Peter yelled, hugging Remus and Victoria, who had finally been released from Lily's death-hug._

_"So, Moony, a Marauder, a married man," I said, hugging him. "Who would've thought?"_

_"I can't believe you guys are getting married!" Lily gushed, bounding over to hug Remus._

_"So, Lily, do you want to be my maid of horror?" Vic asked, nonchalantly._

_"If you mean honor, then yes."_

_"Yeah… totally meant honor," Vic replied sarcastically._

_Peter, James and I all turned to Remus, eyebrows raised._

_"Don't look at me like that. I don't know who I want to be my best man." We couldn't help but laugh at how scared Remus looked. He seemed terrified to have to pick between us. His face was priceless!_

* * *

><p>"I wish I could've met her…"<p>

"Like I said before, you could've gotten a long. You would've loved her. You two probably would've been friends… Do you want to hear more?"

"Did Remus and Victoria ever fight?"

"They were a married couple, of course they fought," Sirius said, as if it were the most evident thing in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: So guys... I'll update later today... Sorry for the short chapter... **


	6. You deserve Love

**A/N: So guys, I am a complete and utter failure at life. I said I was going to update three days ago… and I didn't. The day I said I was going to update, I ended up getting kinda moody, so I didn't update, the next day I didn't feel like it… didn't feel like it the next day either… and I feel really bad about it… so the bracelets have come off, the sweatpants have been put on and I am getting own to business, which is why I actually will be posting two chapters today… and you know what, if I don't, I will let you shun me… shun… that will be my punishment. **

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own it, sorry.**

* * *

><p><em>After Lily and James got married, they asked Vic, Remus and I to house sit for them while they were on their honeymoon (Merlin only knows why).<em>

_At this point, Moony and Vic still hadn't gotten married, and Remus seemed to be having minor second thoughts._

_It was a quiet Sunday night when Remus decided to voice his worries. I, who was asleep on the couch, and undeniably Remus, didn't know what we were in for._

_"I love you Remus! Can't you see that? I love you and I want to marry you and be with you forever!"_

_"But I'm dangerous! No good for you! I can't give you everything you deserve!"_

_"Get back here Remus John Lupin! Don't you dare walk away from me! This isn't finished!" Vic ran after Remus into the sitting room, where I was asleep on the sofa, though not any more. "Remus! You need to stop worrying about hurting others, because you're just hurting yourself. You deserve love Remus."_

_"I'm a werewolf, I could kill you."_

_"That's not who you are. That's just a monster that comes out to play once a month, your time of the month kind of thing. It doesn't make you any less of the wonderful man you are. You deserve love Remus," she got quite quiet while she spoke. I had to strain to hear her. "If it's me Remus, if you no longer want to be with me, if you don't love me anymore, that's fine. I want you to be happy and if that means your not with me, that's okay. Sure, I'll be heartbroken, but it won't matter, because you'll be happy and that's all that matter to me."_

_"No! No, that's not it at all. I love you so much, it's just I'm afraid that I'm going to hurt you, or you'll realize that I'm a monster and leave me."_

_"Remus, you would never hurt me and as for you being a monster, which is completely untrue, you being a werewolf doesn't change the man you are. You are wonderful and kind and smart and gentle and hilarious and insanely handsome and sexy and I am completely in love with you."_

_"I love you too," he said quietly._

_"And I never want you to think that you are unworthy of love, or anything for that matter."_

_"I know… but I'm still a monster."_

_"Yes, you are my crazy, smart, sexy monster and I love you for it."_

_"Well when you say it like that…" he trailed off and Vic began to giggle. Foot steps lead out of the room and I prayed to God or Merlin or whatever that they weren't doing what I thought they were doing, though they probably were._

* * *

><p>"I wish I could've seen them together."<p>

"But dear Tonskie, you did. Remember when I came over to visit in my seventh year and the guys and I brought a girl along with us?"

"Kinda, but I always thought that was Lily…"

"No, no, no Tonksie. That, though probably though for your mind to comprehend seeing as you viewed that day differently than everyone else, that was Victoria Dumbledore."

"Wow."

"She did love you. Thought you were adorable or something. Now, story time will be taking a quick break while we eat."

"Are all men controlled by their stomachs."

"…Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Alright, I am actually going to eat now. Next chapter will be up in about an hour to two hours.**


	7. We can both have pretty Names

**A/N Sorry for updating so late guys, I ended up watching LIMITLESS which was amazing! Worse mind fuck than ICEPTION (Which happens to be one of my favourite movies). This chapter is just adorableness, no real meaning or significance. **

**DISCLAIMER: Sorry guys, I haven't procured the rights to Harry Potter nor am I actually J.K Rowling, so this doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

><p>"Alrighty, now that I have been properly fed (<strong>AN: The author has been fed too**), story time will be resume."

"How-"

"No, no, no Tonksie, I have decided to take you back, to a far away land. I, the wonderful Sirius Black, am going to tell you about the day you met Victoria Lupin, then Dumbledore, but this time my young cousin, you will learn of it from an outsiders point of view."

"Fine, whatever," she sighed.

"Oh shush you."

* * *

><p><em>"Sirius, it's a week before NEWTS, we should be studying or something," James said nervously.<em>

_"Do you ever really study?" Vic asked him._

_"Yes! I actually need to pass! I kind of want a good job."_

_"You'll do fine. Besides, it's just for a few hours," I said. I was tired of James' woes about NEWTS. We were going to pass. Besides they're just tests, no bid deal._

_We were all on our way down to Hogsmeade to go to see you and your parents. You guys were and are the only bearable members of the family. Victoria, Moony and Prongs were coming with me. Peter (ick, _**the author agrees with those sentiments.**_) and Lily had opted to stay back and study and I'm pretty sure James was regretting his decision not to stay with them._

_"Sirius?"_

_"Yeah V?"_

_"What are your cousin's names? I don't want to seem like an utter tool if I don't know their names." All of us couldn't help but howl with laughter at how she was afraid of messing up. "Fine, laugh at me. Some friends you are."_

_"Aw, come on Vic, it's just so funny," Moony cooed._

_"Not when it's you," she muttered, pouting._

_"Their names are Andromeda and Ted and their little girl is named Nymphadora," James so kindly informed her._

_"But don't call her Nymphadora, she doesn't like that. Call her Dora, though she's recently taken a liking to being called Tonks, so…" Remus told her, shrugging slightly._

_When we got to the house, you opened the door. There you stood, so little. Your hair was bright pink that day… and being you, you launched yourself into my arms._

_"Siri! Remmy! Jamie! You came!"_

_"Of course we did kiddo," I replied, setting you back down on the ground._

_"Who are you?" You asked Vic, staring up at her, wide eyed and head cocked (**A/N hehe**) to the side, as though you were studying her._

_She bent down and looked you right in the eye, "I'm Victoria and you must be Nymphadora, though I know you don't like being call that. So what can I call you?" she asked, smiling at you and speaking to you as an equal._

_"You can call me Dora, that way we can both have pretty names." We all couldn't help but chuckle at that._

_"Sounds good to me. Well then," she stuck her hand out to shake yours, "it's a pleasure to meet you Dora."_

_"I like her," you said after you'd hugged Vic instead of shaking her hand._

_"I'm glad you do," Moony said, ruffling your hair._

_"Come on Victoria, we're gonna go play," you grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room._

_"Looks like you've been replaced Moony," James commented, laughing._

_"Meh, I was getting tired of playing dress up any way."_

_Two hours later, as we were all walking back to the castle, Victoria couldn't stop talking about you._

_"She was so cute! Ugh, I wish I had siblings!"_

_"They aren't that great, believe me," I muttered._

_"I always wanted a sister, but once I turned eight, I realized my mom was never going to have another kid… a girl can dream though… I wonder if I could convince Uncle Albus to adopt? Would that work? "_

_"Oh Merlin! No!"_

_"Gross!"_

_"Too old, sorry honey," Remus said nonchalantly, as if our headmaster, who was very old even at that time, ever having kids didn't even faze him at all._

* * *

><p>"I swear, I always thought that was Lily!" Tonks said, looking puzzled.<p>

"The mind plays strange tricks on us sometimes."

"You were right Sirius, she was brilliant."

"I wish that wasn't the only time you two met. I'm sorry for not bringing them 'round again."

"It's alright Sirius. I was so young anyway; I don't even remember it very well (**A/N: Can't you tell?**) anyway. But I feel as if I'm getting to know them, all over again."

"Well, then let me help you with that."

**A/N: Sorry for the wait on this one… Hope you liked it… It's pure fluff and adorableness. **


	8. A Marauder baby on the way

**A/N: Will you ever be able to forgive me for updating so late? I've just realized how hard it is to be motivated to update, partly because I hate typing and partly because I usually want to do something else, but I always remember to update for you guys.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, except Victoria, but se lives in a world that I don't own either, J.K Rowling does. **

* * *

><p><em>One Saturday afternoon, Moony, Wormtail, Prongs, Lily, Victoria and I were all sitting around Remus and Vic's flat. At this point, Vic and Remus were now happily married and living together, as were James and Lily. Luckily, Peter had moved out of the flat the guys and I had shared, so I finally got a place to myself.<em>

_It was a swelteringly hot day out and we were all sitting around, no one moving or talking because it would just make us even hotter. _

"_Alright, that is it!" Vic roared, standing up from where she'd been sitting on the couch. Unsure what to say, we all just stared at her, eyebrows raised. "You guys are no fun, so I've decided that we are all going out to a nice, expensive dinner." _

"_Vic, I can't-"_

"_Shush Remus. I will be paying for us, seeing as none of you have muggle money. Oh, and don't even try to argue with me," Unable to find any loopholes in her master plan, we all just nodded. "Good," she said, clasping her hands together. "Alright then, meet back here in two hours. Boys, dress shirts and pants, plus ties, okay?" With that, she turned on her heels and headed towards her bedroom. _

_A few hours later, we all entered the flat. As we walked into their sitting room, we found Moony sitting on the sofa, tie loosened, sleeves rolled up, feet up and a book in hand. _

"_She's not ready yet. Turns out the shoes she was going to wear don't really work with her red dress ad her purple dress has a stain on it, so she's trying to find her black dress in the mess that is out closet," he said, not even looking up from his book. Finally, he looked at us, "This may take a while." _

_Ten minutes later, Victoria came rushing into the room, looking slightly frazzled, yet very, very beautiful. _

"_Sorry, sorry, I-" _

"_Remus told us, don't worry," Lily stated, hugging her. "By the way, the black dress was a good choice."_

"_Thanks. You look great too! All of you do. This was such a great idea! Alright, let's get moving." _

_We all sat in the restaurant, having just ordered our drinks. _

"_So, Lil, just having water, huh?" Victoria asked, in a very speculating tone. _

"_Well – I – Um – Er -, " she looked over to James, who just nodded and took her hand. "I'm pregnant!" _

"_I knew it! I win!' she exclaimed. She came over to where Lily was sitting and hugged her, then James, as tightly as she could. _

"_You won?" James asked. _

"_Wormtail, Moony, Vic and I had a bet going about when you were going to get pregnant. I said it was going to be a honeymoon baby, Remus thought it was going to be around your first anniversary, Pete bet that you would wait until the end of the war and Vic knew it would be around this time," I said, smiling the trademark Marauder grin. _

"_What do you win?" Lily asked, crossing her arms over her chest, as if she were angry, but her face betrayed her, she was amused. _

"_Bragging rights. We figured a Marauder baby being born was good enough," Remus said, smiling at the two soon-to-be parents. _

"_What would we do without you guys?" _

"_You would be very lonely," Peter stated, hugging them both._

* * *

><p>"Aw! First Marauder baby is finally on the way!" Tonks cooed.<p>

"What are you two doing in here," Harry asked, poking his head in.

"Would you like to hear about you godmother Harry?" Sirius asked him, while Tonks motioned for him to come and sit beside her on the sofa.

"I had a godmother?"

"Of course you did!" Sirius said, slightly scandalized.

"Victoria Lupin," Tonks said, then turned to look at Sirius, " she was his godmother, right?"

"Yes. Victoria was your godmother."

"Lupin? As in Lupin, Lupin?"

"What?" Tonks and Sirius asked, confused.

"Lupin, as in Remus Lupin," Harry said, rephrasing.

"She was Moony's wife and a great friend to your parents and I," Sirius explained.

"Will you tell me about her?"

"As a matter of fact, I was just telling dear Tonksie about her and you have come in at the most opportune moment ever! We have gotten to the point in the story where you come into the picture, Harry."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: You like? I hope you do. This was actually one of the first things that popped into my head when I first got the idea for this story. It was originally going to be really long, but I like it the way it is now. You may notice that throughout the story, I have been kind of excluding Peter, because, well… I hate him. With a passion. So, he is in the story, just not a lot, seeing as I don't like him and also, I think that he wasn't actually as great friends with the Marauders as they were with each other, also, Victoria doesn't' really like him. Plus by this time, he's probably over on the darkside, so he ain't 'round much.**


	9. Waving from the Hogwarts Express

**A/N: Guys, the end is soon. Just a few more chapter to go. **

**You gusy are getting two chapters because this one is really short :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't on the WWOHP, J.K Rolwing does. Everything belongs to her **

* * *

><p><em>It was abut three in the morning when you were finally born, Harry. Love you kid, but after hearing your mother yelling and cursing your father, I decided you were the only kid I needed in my life.<em>

_ As soon as Remus and Victoria found out you were born, they apparted to the hospital. _

_ "Baby! Baby! Baby! Baby!" Vic yelled, running into the room, her arms flapping wildly. Moony came in after her, chuckling at the antics of his wife. "Oh my goodness! He is beautiful," she said, peering down at little baby Harry, who was asleep in James' arms. _

_ "You want to hold him?" You father asked. _

_ "Of course I want to hold the pretty baby!"_

_ "You sound like a four year-old," Moony interjected… Yes, I do know that word, so stop looking at me like that. _

_ "But I'm adorable," she said, smiling down at the baby Marauder in her arms. _

_ "True," he said, sitting down beside me. _

_ "Little baby Harry, when you're old enough, I'll take you and Uncle Remus to the south of France, where I grew up. I'll let you stay up as late as you want and Uncle Remus will let you eat so much chocolate, you'll probably puke. Hell, maybe by that time, you'll have little brothers or sisters, or cousins," she stared pointedly at Remus, "who would be there too. Did you know that on your first day of Hogwarts, when you get on the train, your whole crazy family, i.e. your mom and dad, Uncle Remus and I, crazy Uncle Sirius and uncle Peter will all be there to see you off. And don't even think about staying at Hogwarts for Christmas young man. Moony and I did that once and it got us into a load of trouble, which no one in this room will ever mention again, alright? And, last thing, once, not if, but once you break the broom your parents buy you, send me an owl and I'll send you a new broom so your parents never need to know." No one could help but laugh at that. You know, it was for her that I sent you your Firebolt. She would've wanted some one to do it. _

_ "Will you be his godmother?" James and Lily asked at once. _

_ "Wha- Of course I will!" she exclaimed, shocked._

* * *

><p>Harry couldn't help but feel the loss he had suffered at Voldemort's hand. If Voldemort had never existed, he would still have his parents, maybe a brother or sister, he would've had a godmother and he would've grown up with a family.<p>

An image appeared in his head. There stood his mother and father, his mother holding the hand of a small girl. On one side stood Sirius, smiling broadly while on the other stood Remus and a blond woman, Victoria. Remus was holding a small child in his arms. They were all waving and smiling. He was waving back form his seat on the Hogwarts Express.

That moment was when Harry finally understood what these wars had taken away from him, from everyone. It was also that moment that he truly knew they had to take Voldemort down.

"I wish I would've known her," he said quietly.

"She loved you Harry," Sirius said, getting up and hugging his godson. "You were one of her favourite people in the whole world. She was even there when you said your first words."

Really?" he asked, hopeful.

"Yeah. You want to hear about it?"

"Definitely."


	10. Harry Hath Spoken

**A/N: So, I am very, very sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but don't despair, the last two updates will be very soon, seeing as I'm planning on finishing this by Tuesday. Now, that being said, I have something IMPORTANT to say: I have decided to make the ending of this story two chapters long, so the next two chapters (excluding this one) are the last ones. It's been a lot of fun guys, and it's going to be great end to a great beginning. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it.**

* * *

><p><em>Victoria, Moony and I were all over at your parent's house one night. you were about 11 months old at the time.<em>

_ You and Victoria were playing on the floor, while Remus, Lily, Prongs and I sat on the furniture around the room. _

_ "Aw, Remus! I want one," Vic said, as you sat in her lap, playing with her long blonde hair. _

_ "Vic… I don't –" _

_ "No," said a little voice. _

_ "I think Harry just spoke," Victoria said, her eyes as wide as full moons. _

_ "His first word!" Lily exclaimed, tears in her eyes. _

_ "Whoa…", I said, "Vic, do you-"_

_ "'Ick," Harry said, look up at her. _

_ "Vic! Yea!" She said, about to cry. "He said my name!" she looked at all of us. _

_ "Moony, I'm starting to believe Baby Prongs likes Vic the best out of-" _

_ "Moony," you said. _

_ "We're the favourite Aunt and Uncle!" Victoria yelled. _

_ "High five babe!" They high fived each other, looking very pleased. _

_ "Oh, shut up," I muttered. _

_ "You're just angry because he likes us more," moony declared smugly. _

_ "No," said the little voice. _

_ "Harry hath spoken," James said, laughing at his son's adorable antics._

* * *

><p>"We all loved you so much Harry… I can't even explain how much." A tear slowly trickled down his face. "I'm sorry they were taken away from you, I'm sorry I left you. I'm so sorry Harry." The tears were falling freely now. All the guilt Sirius held in his heart rose to the surface. He hadn't felt this way for two years. Now he felt as if he was going to suffocate, like he was drowning and couldn't get to the surface of the water.<p>

"Sirius, it's not your fault." Tonks said quietly. " It's Voldemort fault… It's Peter's fault… not yours'"

Maybe it was a bad idea to tell Tonks and Harry about Victoria, about the days when everything was good, with James and Lily. It hurt too much knowing that he could have saved them. He could have saved Remus from losing everyone he loved. He could've given Harry the childhood he deserved.

Noting the silence in the room, Harry rose from the couch and walked over to Sirius. He wrapped his godfather in his arm. "It's not your fault… It never was," he murmured. "I'm going to kill him, you know… I'm going to kill Voldemort."

"I know you will," Sirius replied softly.

"Sirius?" Remus asked, opening the door.

"Yes?" he asked, untangling himself from his godson.

"It's dinner… Unless you want me too tell Molly that you all will be eating later?"

"No, no… Tonks, Harry, you go eat. I'll be down later."

As Tonks, Harry and Remus left, they heard the distinct sound of a book opening.

"What were you all doing in there?" Remus asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Nothing… nothing," she said, trying to understand all she had heard.

* * *

><p>Deep in his own thoughts, Sirius stared down at the photo album open in his hands. In the only photo on the page stood six people, four men and two women. Victoria stood in the middle, wearing a wedding dress, laughing as Remus, - who stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist – kissed her on the cheek. Peter, James, Lily and Sirius stood on either side of the couple, loving smiles o their faces. Sirius felt as if this picture had been taken centuries ago. It had been a long time since he had been happy, a long time since Remus had been happy. He missed them all so much, it was unbearable. He wished he could have them all back again, but that was impossible to do. The only way he would ever see them again would be in death… which, at a point like this, where war was imminent, didn't feel very far away.<p> 


	11. Good To You, Part one

**A/N: This is Part One of the end. It's been an amazing ride guys, I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. This chapter is one of my favourite ones actually… I cried while writing it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters. The song "Good To You" belongs to Marianas Trench, and I highly recommend listening to it.**

* * *

><p>Sirius remembered the day she died as if it were yesterday. It was one of the memories that drove him to drink for days to forget. It was one of the memories that probably, had he not been Padfoot, would've driven him crazy in Azkaban.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me<em>

_And I'd be so good to you._

**August 21****st****, 1981**

James came running into the cottage. His eyes were wild and his glasses falling down his nose. He was panting, his arms flailing wildly as he tried to speak.

"James, what is it?" Sirius asked, getting up from his spot on the couch.

"I – Vic – She –"

"James, honey, what is it?" Lily asked, walking into the room, Remus by her side.

"Where's Vic?" Remus questioned softly. James simply shook his head, not able to meet Remus' eyes. "Where's my wife, James?" he asked forcefully.

"I lost her…" he whispered, his eyes filling with tears.

"What do you mean you lost her?" Lily asked softly, putting her hand on his arm.

"We were on guard duty at the Ministry, doing exactly as we were assigned to do, when out of no where, Death Eaters showed up. We tried to fight them off… we really tried, but there were too many of them… So we ran. Vic was right behind me, but then, suddenly she wasn't. by the time I ran back there, she was gone… I'm so sorry Remus… I'm so sorry."

No one could speak, or look at each other. Tears streamed down Lily's face and choked back a sob.

"I'm going to go send a message to Dumbledore… See if he knows anything or where she could be or something…" Sirius trailed off as he left the room.

The night wore on into day, no one speaking, hardly moving.

"We have to find her… I can't take not knowing where she is," Moony said softly, yet with much determination. He made a grab for his wand, but Sirius got to it before him.

"Mate, wait… wait until Dumbledore answers, then we'll go out and find her. Okay?"

"Fine… yes… okay… I just hate not knowing where she is, or if she's safe"

"We all do, but we will find her, don't worry."

They ventured to their states of worry, only interrupted when Lily went to wake Harry.

The day wore on, all of then constantly worrying and Remus almost leaving multiple times. They were all tired. Tired of not knowing… if she were safe… or even alive. They needed to know.

As night fell, Dumbledore arrived. He looked sad, the twinkle in his eyes was gone. He stood in the doorway, looking grim. Silence reigned, no one daring to speak, knowing what was coming.

"Just get it over with," Remus snarled, his voice cutting and his eyes cold.

He took off his glasses and began to wipe them on his robes, as if contemplating what he was going to say next. Finally, he began to speak. "We found her… but it isn't good," he said, carefully.

"Isn't good? What does that mean?" Lily asked, tears in her eyes. Aside from Sev, Vic had been her best friend.

"Alastor has her… he will be bringing her here shortly. Lily, I would go and tend to Harry now, for this may take a while."

As Lily left to check on Harry, there was a knock on the door. Dumbledore calmly strode forward. At the door stood Mad-Eye and Benjy Fenwick. In Fenwick's arms was a limp figure.

"Vic," Remus gasped quietly, only audible to Sirius.

Benjy came inside and placed Victoria on the couch, then he and Mad-Eye left.

Victoria lay limp, twitching occasionally, incomprehensible words tumbling from her lips. There were cuts across her face and arms, plenty more hidden by her torn clothing. Purple bruises littered her usually pale skin. A strangled sob escaped from Moony's lips, as he kneeled beside her. He gently pushed the hair out of her face and her eyes fluttered open.

"Remus?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, baby, I'm here," he rested his hand on her cheek.

"I love you," she whispered, hoarsely.

"I love you too, I love you so much. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I promised I would be good to you, that I would protect you… I didn't… I'm sorry…" Tears streamed down his face, his head shaking slowly.

"No… You were amazing… to me… to everyone… I love you."

"I love you too… So much."

"We love you too… You're the best friend I've ever had," Lily said quietly, as tears slipped down her face. James, Sirius and Lily were all huddled around them, while Albus stood further off.

"Love… all of… you…" she said quietly, taking deep, shuddering breaths. "It hurts… so much."

"I know, I'm sorry," Remus was now clutching her had while Lily sobbed into James' shoulder and Sirius looked stunned.

"So bad… Love you…" her eyes closed as she took her last breath.

"Vic, no. Vic, wake up, please… I need you. You can't leave me… don't leave me… Come back… please," Remus whispered as he sobbed, his vision blurred by his tears.

The four friends cried together until morning. Dumbledore was a patient man, but he knew it was time for him to ask the question he'd been dreading.

As the tears subsided, though not Albus', he saved his for when he was alone, where no one could see. Once they were done, most of the tears dried, he asked that final question. "Remus, I must ask you a question of the out most importance."

"What is it, Albus?" he asked quietly.

"To see what happened, to know what happened, we will need her memories. I wish to ask your permission for me to take them."

"How will you get them, now that she's…" he couldn't finish the sentence, it hurt too much to say that she was dead. His Victoria, dead.

"When one passes, their most prominent memories are the only ones that are left. Usually those include the ones of their deaths, or at least the cause of it. They only last for two days, so we must act quickly."

"Yes… But I'm going into the Pensieve with you."

"Remus, I don't know if –"

"Sirius," he said, interrupting, "I need to know, so that I can kill those bastards."

"Moony –"

"What if it were Lily, James? Wouldn't you like to know who it was?"

"Yes, but –"

"Then stop talking," he turned towards Dumbledore, "Albus, you can take them."

"Very well." He approached Victoria body. Tears welled up in his eyes as he touched the forehead of his niece, like a daughter to him, too young to die. He carefully extracted her memories and whispered a goodbye.

With a flick of his wand, a Pensieve appeared on the table. Lily, Sirius, James and Remus all gathered around it. Remus couldn't help but look questioningly at his friends.

"You're not doing this alone, mate," Sirius explained, clapping him on the shoulder.

Dumbledore poured the memories into the bowl. They all stared down as the memories swirled around and one by one, they plunged.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Alright guys, will, the next and last chapter will be up either tonight or tomorrow. I just need to finish writing it. **


	12. Good to You, part two

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating earlier. I tried to get this out last week, but school started and I auditioned for a play and with homework too, it's just been really hectic and hard to write or find inspiration. **

**This is the end guys. I am so blessed to have amazing readers and reviewers. This has been a lot of fun and I want to thank all of you who have read this story and I want to thank everyone who has even glanced at this story. To all of you who may read this later on, thank you. It's been a fun road. Thank you all so much. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything involved with it.**

* * *

><p>As the full would get closer, the nightmares would worsen. They were always the same; the night Lily and James died, finding out Sirius "killed" Peter and the Pensieve.<p>

* * *

><p><span>21<span>st of August 1981.

They tumbled through the air; unsure of which way was up. Finally their feet touched ground, one after another.

They were on a beach, a light breeze causing small waves in the water, though they couldn't feel it. On the sand sat a gorgeous blond woman, a book help in one hand, a cigarette between her lips. She looked exactly like Victoria, though you could tell she was slightly older.

The light pitter-patter of feet was heard and the woman, along with Dumbledore, the Marauders (minus Peter) and Lily look up. A small girl, maybe three, ran towards the woman, tears in her blue eyes.

"Mama! Mama!" the small child cried.

"What is it, poupette?" the woman asked, in a thick French accent.

"I hurted myself…" she replied, her eyes down cast as tears streamed down her face.

"Would you like me to kiss it better/" The small girl nodded and held out her elbow. As her mother kissed her elbow, a peal of laughter sounded from the young girl. Those watching it couldn't help but smile at what was, evidently, young Victoria's squeals of joy.

Everything became grey as they all began to fall through space once more.

They stood in a graveyard. A coffin was slowly being lowered into the ground. The funeral procession was slowly walking away, save for a teenage girl. Tears spilled from her eyes and trailed down her cheeks.

Dumbledore remembered this day perfectly. Watching the coffin of his brother's only love lowered into the ground was one of the hardest things he's ever had to do. Watching Victoria cry was even harder.

The scene changed once more. They stood in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore sat behind his desk, as the door opened. "I was wondering when you'd be here."

"I figured by now, you'd be able to see into the future. Wouldn't have to wonder so much," Victoria answered. She wore the same things she had been wearing when the Marauders had fist spotted her.

"Too much trouble… Lemon drop?" he held put a tin of the small candies towards her.

"No thank you. I never understand how you eat those thing."

"They taste wonderful, my dear."

"If you have no taste buds," Vic muttered under her breath, though Dumbledore didn't appear to have heard her (he did).

"Shall we get you sorted?" he asked, clasping his hands together.

"Sure… let's get on with the show."

Albus took the Sorting Hat and placed it atop her head. After a few minutes of deliberation, it spoke in a bored voice, "Gryffindor."

'Knew it," she said, as Albus removed the hat from atop her head, a twinkle in his eye.

The scene changed once again. They stood in the Gryffindor girl's dorm. Lily sat on her bed, while Victoria was taking different things out of her trunk and placing it on her bed.

"I remember this," Lily whispered to James, smiling sadly.

"So, tell me about yourself," Pensieve Lily said, smiling over at Victoria.

"Well, name's Victoria Dumbledore."

"Like, Dumbledore, Dumbledore?"

"Albus is my uncle. My mom married Albus' bother Aberforth. Didn't work out, to say the least. Guess that's what happens when two extremely different people get married. Mom and I moved to France when I was three, and she passed away a few months ago…"

"I am so sorry," Pensieve Lily said quietly.

"It's alright. So, I got shipped off to my dad's and so, he sent me here."

"Well, Hogwarts and Gryffindor is lucky to have you. Now, come on, let me introduce you to everyone."

The were falling once more. In front of them stood Victoria and Remus. It was their wedding. On Remus' side stood Sirius, James and Peter. Beside Victoria stood Lily, Hetsia Jones and Dorcas Meadows.

"I do," Remus said, smiling at Victoria.

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride." Remus dipped Victoria into a kiss. Everyone clapped as they separated.

The scene changed. Everything was dark. Victoria stood huddled into a corner, her wand clutched in her hands.

"Look at what we have here," Bellatrix Lestrange stood in front of her, toying with the wand in her hand. With a swish of her wand, she was holding Victoria's. Everyone could tell this was the moment they were looking for. :Is this what I think it is?"

"I believe it is," Avery was now standing behind Bellatrix. "Victoria Dumbledore… Or is it Lupin now?" he asked, with venom in his voice.

"Dumbledore's little girl and the werewolf's mate… Well, this is going to be fun."

"I'm not his mate," Victoria said, defiantly. She stood up, facing them. Remus' heart broke as she said that.

"What was that? You're not his mate? Then what are you, his plaything? Look at what we've got here! We've got the werewolf's plaything!" Bellatrix hollered to the mass of Death Eaters behind her.

"I'm not his plaything, I am his wife. And he is wonderful."

"Funny," Avery replied sarcastically. "A monster being wonderful."

"He is a man."

"Crucio," Bellatrix said boredly, pointing her wand at Victoria. She fell to the floor, writhing in pain. Tears fell don Remus' face as he watched his wife being tortured.

"Let's get down to business," Avery said, approaching Victoria. Bellatrix clapped manically, behind him.

"Tell us everything you know."

"I don't know anything," she whispered quietly.

Bellatrix laughed manically and 'Crucio'ed Victoria once again. "Silly little Dumbledore. Trying to protect them…" she leaned in and whispered into Victoria's ear, "If you tell us, they'll have a much better fate than you."

"As long as you're not there, it's fine," she said defiantly, as tears ran down her face.

"TELL ME!" Bellatrix roared, and pointed her wand at Victoria once more. When Victoria said nothing, she crucio'd her once more. "If you don't tell me, I will kill you, you silly little girl. I don't even know why you're even still alive, truthfully."

"We need information," Avery replied absentmindedly, fiddling with his wand where he stood, beside Bellatrix. "You know," he said, approaching Vic's body that was writhing on the floor. "If you tell us, we may even think of letting you go. Home to your little mate, your silly little uncle… Tell us everything you know, and we will make your death quick… make it hard, and it will be a word of pain."

"I'd rather die painfully then betray them… I will never die a coward," she replied, gasping for air. Her screams shook the room once more as they cursed her again.

"Stupid Gryffindor," Avery said.

"Better stupid than sleazy."

Tears poured down Remus' face as he watched the scene unfold in front of him, knowing he could do nothing. His beautiful girl, being hurt for him, for the Order, for Dumbledore. He couldn't help but hate himself at that moment, more so than usual.

"CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!" Bellatrix and Avery roared at the same time. Victoria rose a foot into the air and fell, with a resounding crunch. She screamed, her face contorting in pain.

"Someone's coming! End it!" A masked Death-Eater yelled. The rest of the Eaters scattered, no one being brave enough to face whomever was coming. Avery and Bellatrix looked at each other. They cursed Victoria one more time, and flew through the air.

As the Marauders, Lily and Dumbledore sobbed, with even Dumbledore shedding a few tears, the scene dissolved and rebuilt once more.

The stood facing a couch. On the couch lay Victoria, by her side was Remus. Tears were streaming down his face and he was clutching her hand. Clustered around them were Sirius, James and Lily, crying.

"…Love you…" The scene dissolved.

They were standing in the same room, yet this time it was morning. Victoria's body no longer lay on the couch. Dumbledore gathered up the liquid in the pensieve and put it into a vile.

"I am very sorry Remus," Dumbledore said, clapping him reassuringly on the shoulder. "But in a time of sorrow, friends will always be a guiding light." He excused himself from the cottage.

None of the friends spoke, yet telepathically, they knew they would all be grieving for a long time, Remus the worst of all. Without even realizing it, they all approached each other and were suddenly hugging. They embraced each other tightly, no one willing to let go. They needed each other.

* * *

><p><span>Harry's Fifth Year, Christmas time<span>

"I'm sorry Remus," Tonks told him quietly as they stood on the outskirts of the room, watching Harry and the Weasley children enjoying themselves with their new Christmas presents.

"For what?" He asked, skeptical.

"About everything… Your lycanthropy, the wars, Victoria…"

"How do you know about Victoria?" he asked, affronted. Tonks just looked at him, feeling guilty, she hadn't meant to tell him she knew about Vic. "Of course… Sirius told you."

"He didn't mean to… I kind of forced him to. I am sorry though."

"Thank you Tonks… Having a friends like you is great… Thank you."

The End

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: It's been an amazing road guys. I want to thank every single one of you. THANK YOU**

**-Avery **


End file.
